In a motorized surgical stapling and cutting instrument it may be useful to control the velocity of a cutting member or to control the articulation velocity of an end effector. Velocity of a displacement member may be determined by measuring elapsed time at predetermined position intervals of the displacement member or measuring the position of the displacement member at predetermined time intervals. The control may be open loop or closed loop. Such measurements may be useful to evaluate tissue conditions such as tissue thickness and adjust the velocity of the cutting member during a firing stroke to account for the tissue conditions. Tissue thickness may be determined by comparing expected velocity of the cutting member to the actual velocity of the cutting member. In some situations, it may be useful to articulate the end effector at a constant articulation velocity. In other situations, it may be useful to drive the end effector at a different articulation velocity than a default articulation velocity at one or more regions within a sweep range of the end effector.
During use of a motorized surgical stapling and cutting instrument it is possible that a velocity controlled system error may occur between the command or directed velocity and the actual measured velocity of the cutting member or firing member. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a closed loop feedback method of adjusting the velocity of firing based on the magnitude of one or more error terms based on the difference between an actual velocity and a command or directed velocity over a specified increment of time/distance